


Distrust

by thefrenchmilitary



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrenchmilitary/pseuds/thefrenchmilitary
Summary: Ghouls and humans weren't meant to coexist. They were predator and prey. Either she had to kill him or he'd get her killed. Avoiding him was the only option; their worlds never should have collided in the first place. It was bound to end badly for everyone.





	Distrust

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic deviates from the canon story because we all know poor Hide deserves better. There will only be a few scenes where other canon characters are mentioned and there might be a few other original characters in this depending on which direction I decide to take it. For anyone who cares to see it, [this](https://waterfallwonder.deviantart.com/art/Hide-x-Reader-Trust-701795457) is actually the first incarnation of this fic where the reader is my oc. Some scenes might be taken from that fic and put into here with some changes. Enjoy!

Thirteen is far too young to have your family ripped apart, no matter how dysfunctional it may be.

Three years later the old emotional scars still packed quite a punch. Even though she swore to herself that she had moved on, Christie knew she’d probably never get over the damage caused by her upbringing.

Her mother hated her. There was no other way to put it. If she looked at it from a surface level, Christie supposed it was easy to see why her mother was always so irritated with her. She was never the best at cleaning up after herself, and, if she was being honest, she did have a mouth on her.

But all of that was normal childhood rebellion that would make a parent slightly annoyed at most. Christie’s mother always seemed to experience something more than that whenever it came to her. There was a heavy coat of loathing whenever her mother would look at her. Then there was the yelling. Lots and lots of yelling.

Perhaps Christie wouldn’t have realized her mother’s behavior towards her was strange if it weren’t for her sister. Her sister got all the motherly love a child should. For the life of her, Christie couldn’t figure out why her mother played favorites so obviously. It was just the way things had developed over the years.

Naturally, Christie’s sister never noticed anything was wrong with the way their mother acted. She was the type that was always distracted and quickly jumped between activities and ideas. Her thoughts were so scattered it was a wonder that she never got lost in them.

And then there was Christie’s father. If morality and thought were completely black and white, then one might say that everything was his fault. He did his best to be a good father and he was certainly a better parent than their mother, but he had one fatal flaw. He befriended humans.

Anyone with a quarter of a brain could tell you a ghoul socializing with a human was a death wish. That sentiment held even more weight within Christie’s old home town. It was so tiny that practically everyone knew each other. Ghouls had to be especially sneaky and stealthy when getting a meal. If anyone discovered their true identity then it would only be a matter of time before the whole town rounded up the ghoul and their family in order to kill them.

With that knowledge, it was easy to figure out where her father’s good nature would take Christie’s family. The other men of the town somehow figured out that her father was a ghoul. She never found out the specifics of the situation, but it wasn’t as if that mattered now. Her father was killed by the men.

The news of her father’s death spread through the town in record time. Everyone knew he had a family and within minutes they were breaking down the front door of Christie’s childhood home.

Her mother fled the house through a window. She didn’t take anything with her; no clothes, no shoes, and no children.

Christie and her sister stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them knew what to do or say. Their father was dead and their mother ran out on them. They were just kids. What were they supposed to do?

As the rioting townspeople were mere seconds away from successfully knocking the door off its hinges, something clicked in Christie’s mind. Before she knew it her body was moving on its own and she was snapping orders at her sister to grab whatever she could. With Christie leading the way, she and her sister escaped out the same window their mother had used moments before. 

There was no way to accurately describe how far they ran. Looking back it felt like they had been running for hours, but that could’ve easily been the adrenaline making it seem longer than it was. All Christie knew was that they made it far enough to end up somewhere where nobody knew them. They had the opportunity to start over.

With no adults around to provide them a home, Christie and her sister learned how to fend for themselves. They made makeshift shelters on empty patches of land and polished their hunting and fighting skills by sparring with each other regularly.

Christie was the main provider of food. She was the more effective hunter by far. She’d kill a human for both of them to eat every month and if they ever felt the need to indulge themselves she’d go out for more. She rarely found herself wanting food in excess, however.

For over two years the two of them lived like this. In Christie’s eyes it was the ideal situation. They had plenty to eat and built a roof over their heads. No one in this new place seemed to know that they existed, so they were perfectly shrouded in secrecy.

Or, at least they were.

Christie had no idea when her sister had met him. In fact, she didn’t care to know. The only thing that matter was that they were both in danger now. This boy wasn’t meant to know about them. He was human.

Of course, her sister didn’t seem to register the dire situation at hand. She happily chatted away as she introduced the boy to Christie. From the polite way he presented himself, Christie knew that he hadn’t figured out they were ghouls yet. Yet being the operative word.

Taking her sister to the side, Christie whispered out hissed words of ‘what were you thinking’ and ‘he’s a human’. She berated her sister, telling her to forget about the boy and steer clear of him. He would bring them nothing but trouble and misfortune.

But her sister stubbornly refused to listen. She insisted that the human boy was good. That he’d never do anything to hurt and betray them. That she wanted to be with him.

Those words were like a slap in the face. It was clear that her sister had no intention of leaving this boy behind. There were only two options for Christie at this point: stay by her sister’s side and die or save herself and leave.

Although it hurt, Christie knew that if she couldn’t save her sister she had to at least save herself. That night, without so much as a warning, Christie packed up her things and left. 

She wanted to get as far away as possible. Her body and mind were numb as they attempted to block out the pain leaving her sister behind had caused. She bargained with herself, saying that the farther she got from that old town the sooner she’d be able to leave all the pain and memories behind.

And so she walked aimlessly and endlessly until she reached a, if the rumors were to be believed, docile and peaceful place. Tokyo’s 20th Ward.

Although she was no stranger to fighting, with no money and no one else to live with,, Christie knew it’d be best to start her new life somewhere stable. She found an apartment complex within the Ward. There were plenty of empty rooms, so she took her pick and broke in. 

Even though she knew she’d only be able to stay in it for a couple of nights before moving again, she made herself as comfortable as possible. This was going to be her life now; she’s moved from empty apartment to empty apartment like some sort of modern day nomad.

As the months went on, she began to save up the money she’d find in the pockets of her meals. Her goal was to raise enough to rent herself a proper apartment and buy some bare necessities.

Now, at age sixteen, her savings were pretty impressive. She’d only need to keep this up a while longer before she could afford three months of rent on a nice apartment. There’d even be enough left over for her to furnish it a bit.

A content sigh escaped her lips as she counted up her money. There was no denying that life was cruel, but it seemed like a bit of hard work really did pay off.

Slipping on her favorite navy blue hoodie, Christie decided to take some time for herself. In her opinion, she more than deserved it. She lifted the hood up over her head to conceal her face before venturing off into the world.

She didn’t have a set destination in mind. She trusted her feet to take her somewhere interesting so she let her mind go blank as she walked down the crowded sidewalk.

A few blocks into her walk, a pleasant aroma filled her nostrils. Sniffing the air, she followed the direction of the enticing scent. Skillfully, she dodged everyone around her until she was standing outside of a cafe.

The cafe’s name was Anteiku. Christie peeked through one of the windows and saw that there were only a few customers inside. Pushing open the door, she stepped inside.

Slowly, Christie approached the counter. A girl with short blue hair stood on the other side drying off a cup.

“What can I get for you?”

As she spoke, there was something about the way she presented herself that felt. . . familiar to Christie.

Narrowing her eyes slightly, she placed her order.

“I’ll have a regular coffee,” Christie said while placing a bit of money on the counter.

Nodding, the blue hair girl took the money and disappeared behind the doors to the back. As she left Christie confirmed her suspicions. That blue haired ghoul was definitely a ghoul.

Walking away from the counter, Christie took a seat at a table in the corner of the room. She quickly scanned the other tables to see if the other customers were a threat of any kind. When all seemed well she propped her chin up in her palm and looked out the window.

“Hey Miss, do you want to sit with us?!”

Christie’s whole body tensed as her head snapped in the direction of the voice. Two tables down, a blond boy was waving at her with an enthusiasm she had never seen before. It was a wonder that his arm didn’t fly off. Across from him, his companion was begging him to calm down.

Christie’s nose scrunched up as she smelled the humanity wafting off of the blond boy. She had no interest in fraternizing with humans.

Clearly annoyed, she returned to staring out the window. That boy’s obnoxious question wasn’t even worthy of a response.

“Hey!”

Everyone in the cafe turned at the sound of Christie’s booming voice. They blond boy pulled out the chair across from her and casually took a seat.

“Sorry to bother you, but you just looked so lonely while you were staring out the window. I thought you could use some company,” the boy explained with a grin. “MY name is Hideyoshi Nagachika, but you can call me Hide if you’d like. What’s your name?”

Christie stared at Hide as if he were crazy. In all honesty he probably was. What kind of person joined a stranger so suddenly?

“. . .”

Instead of answering his question, Christie opted to glare at the boy. Laughing, he leaned back in his chair.

“You must think I’m pretty strange, huh?”

Christie’s eyes narrowed even more at Hide’s remark.

“Hide, please come back to the table. You’re making a scene,” Hide’s companion pleaded once more.

“Ah, Kaneki, you worry too much,” Hide told him. “I’m just talking to her.”

As he was talking, the blue haired girl came with Christie's drink. Seeing as she wanted to get away from this human, she down the coffee immediately.

“Are you dense or trying to piss me off,” she asked Hide, who’s attention was now back on her. “I’m not interested in talking to you and you should learn to keep to yourself when out in public.“

She gave him one more glare before getting out of her seat. She didn’t even spare him a second glance as she walked out of the cafe and headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it for the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I drew a bit from my personal experience in order to try to make Christie's backstory more believable. The next part should have more Hide in it so please bare with me. Until next time!


End file.
